Talk:Equipment
Edits Made to Page *Missyvecc (talk) 01:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Removed resolved issues; linked to previous version of page below. * 07:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Removed resolved issues; linked to previous version of page below. No Current Grand Gala Considering that Grand Gala equipment appears under the Available Equipment section, does it make sense to include Grand Gala equipment when there is no Grand Gala currently happening? --Sonnet73 (talk) 17:48, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Lately we've been putting up the most recent equipment, since it's hard to maintain putting it up and taking it down promptly. If others think so too, however, it might be ok to try and take them down in between Galas. Think as if you were a reader, would you like to see the most recent equpiment there just because? irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 19:30, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :I see what you mean about it being hard to maintain. My concern is just that the "Available Equipment" heading might make some users assume that the Gala equipment is still available when it isn't. --Sonnet73 (talk) 19:35, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::One possibility which might have a balance between maintainability and not indicating that there is equipment available when there isn't is to do tags around that section. What do people think?Numberland (talk) 17:18, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I had that thought too awhile back. I was thinking about making a template dummy that says 'Currently, there is no active Grand Gala.' Similar to how Lemoness has the Shop Closed sign when we're between Galas. Taldin (talk) 17:23, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::I have had a go at this, what do people think? Numberland (talk) 17:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) To Do Quest Rewards / Costume Section This article mentions quest reward equipment, but doesn't list it, while listing every single piece of class equipment. I don't really know how to add a show/hide box like the V2 Pets / Mounts, but it would be cool to do this for both quest reward equipment as well as decorative non-class aligned pieces. SlivaStari (talk) 21:41, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Older Grand Gala Gear Now that we have new Grand Gala gear to add, I'd like to make a suggestion for the table. In this Talk version we'd brainstormed some ideas since the tables were getting big and unwieldy. I'd like to suggest that in the Equipment table, we keep only the current Grand Gala special gear in its tab and remove the rest. We can just link to the Equipment from Past Events page so readers can find it quickly. This can be done for each class as well.Janetmango (talk) 00:59, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : That seems reasonable to me! Another option would be to make the Equipment table contain just the standard (non-event) gear, and change Equipment_from_Past_Events to Equipment_from_Events, so all event gear goes straight onto that page as soon as it's released. That would involve less wiki editing. Although less wiki editing means fewer badges so that might be bad. :) LadyAlys (talk) 21:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : I had this weird idea back then to do a double template redirect of 'Grand Gala Gear' that would point to the current season's gear, or 'None Currently Available'. Now might be a good time to give that a whirl. Taldin (talk) 18:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC) For another idea, we could use a 4-tabbed table in the same format as the Mounts with the equipment from each Grand Gala in a row, having only the gear name and leaving out the descriptions, I've been playing with this in my sandbox. Then we could make it collapsible, That way, it would be easy to copy/paste the table and subsequent new rows into each individual class page. Then we could delete the Equipment from Past Events page....?.Janetmango (talk) 18:52, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Discussion and comments about the 4-tabbed table idea can also be found on Janetmango's message wall and would like to post that link here so we can keep all the relevant ideas together.Janetmango (talk) 01:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) It's worth noting that at least for some users, the type of tables we use for Pets and Mounts sometimes just cut off instead of scrolling (janey_p and I were talking about this in the Wizards of the Wiki guild a couple days ago) so unless we can get that fixed, we may not want to use more of those? Purplatypus (talk) 02:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I see that sometimes too, but usually a reload fixes the problem. Are you seeing people who have a non-fixable version of that? I'd be interested to know what browser setup they're using. Taldin (talk) 18:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I added the total Grand Gala gear table by class and have it collapsed so it doesn't take much room. Leave it or delete it? If we decide to leave it, we can use the individual class tables (just extract them from the tabber section) on each class page.Janetmango (talk) 22:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I love the Grand Gala gear table, but maybe it ought to go with the Grand Gala page instead of here, with a pointer to it from this page to get to it. What do you think? Taldin (talk) 21:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Taldin, sounds like a good idea. I'll move it.Janetmango (talk) 23:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I see that the Grand Gala equipment was moved recently. I was wondering if “accessories” were going to be linked or added to the main equipment page. It is relatively difficult to find the accessories in a gear-table or a list. Maybe add an accessories main page, or at least a subsection in the equipment main page. It seems that as of 7/8/15 all accessories are either from Grand Galas or from con codes, but with the enchanted armoire I figured they will become more common. Also, when a user equips an accessory as a costume, but not on their battle gear, their stats card will have “No X Accessory:”; the X is replaced by Body, Back, or Head depending on what is equipped. I was confused when I first saw this - thinking a new type of item (Back for example) was added with the latest batch of new features - and was worried I was missing stat bonuses. Maybe add a blurb on the equipment page about how certain slots are for aesthetic items only, and some can have aesthetic and gear equipped (like Head). Chum Bucket (talk) 03:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Chum Bucket, I like your idea about adding a section on the Equipment page to explain the 3 types of accessories and how they're used. But I feel they should still be listed as Equipment since they can be found on the player's Equipment tab (the only exception is Animals Ears which are in both Equipment and Avatar). In the Grand Galas gear tables, we do have an Accessories column. I think all the gear is covered between the pages Equipment, Grand Galas, Avatar Customizations, and Enchanted Armoire.Janetmango (talk) 10:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Slots and Accessory Discussion - Resolved I was wondering if I could add a blurb in the Introduction about the 4 equipment slots, and another blurb in the Functionality about the 4 accessory slots? If the 4 equipment slots don't need to be explicitly stated, it would still be informative if the 4 accessory slots were discussed somewhere in this page. Chum Bucket (talk) 07:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not sure if it would be necessary in the introduction because we don't want intros to become too detailed, but try it if you wish. Listing the slots in Functionality sounds great. Even if you do put something in the intro, I think you should mention all eight slots in Functionality so that they are all discussed together. LadyAlys (talk) 08:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Resolved, thank you! Chum Bucket (talk) 09:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC) 'Previous versions: ' *http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Equipment?diff=53671&oldid=42517 Missyvecc (talk) 01:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) *http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Equipment?diff=53709&oldid=53702 Missyvecc (talk) 07:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Removing suggested changes category Seems that concensus has been reached and enacted for all the suggested changes on this page. Can anyone who has the access remove it from suggested changes category please? Numberland (talk) 16:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Remove UnderConstruction template The UnderConstruction template has been on this page for a month. No one has worked on it since October 27. Can I remove the template so others can work on this page? EverythingCounts (talk) 23:49, November 20, 2017 (UTC) It been there for a year it seems. Yes please do. Is there any other changes needed to be made? CTheDragons (talk) 01:25, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Website/app page navigation info needed? Does this page need a section about navigating the website/app Equipment page, or is that unnecessary? I put that information on the Inventory wiki page, then thought perhaps it would fit better here. Or perhaps it's not needed at all. EverythingCounts (talk) 22:44, December 6, 2017 (UTC) : I think a section explaining and displaying the Action Drawer and the equipment/costume toggle is a good idea. The equipment/costume distinction is a recurring question at the Help Guild. JosephK9 (talk) 23:10, December 6, 2017 (UTC)